Huntik:secrets and seekers the aftermath
by Jim Eugene Raynor
Summary: Hi everyone this is a story to do with huntik and the couples are lokXSophie and DanteXZhalia and if u have a problem so just leave me alone and read a impossible couple like sophie and dante because lok and sophie each other but please in joy don't worries i won't bite if u read it and please leave reviews a email will work or add it to favorites it will be at 10 more chapters


Me: Here goes the story first allow me to get my friend here points Killer Bee

Killer Bee: Yo This story is about huntik after the defeat of betrayer 3 years after probably no fan made have a blast fool ya fool!

Lok: Daniel he is going to give me a headache soon with his raps

Me: I know let gets this started before killer bee do another one of his raps

Takes after

Dante's return

Characters

Lok Lambert

Sophie Casterwill

Dante Vale

Zhalia Moon

Cherit

Eathon Lambert

Lucas Casterwill

Cathy Lambert

Sandra Casterwill

Den Fears

Titan

Lok's

Armorbrand

Augerfrost

Bladecall

Boltflare

Bristlevine

Bubblelift

Darkfog

Dragonfist

Everfight

Farslip

Featherdrop

Hyperstride

Nimblefire

Overslam

Ropetrick

Raypulse

Rearview

Spidertouch

Stoneglove

Touchram

Arawn the Hunter

Powerbonded Baselaird

Dendras

Hoplite

Ironsquire

Powerbonded Kipperin

Powerbonded Lindorm (Absorbed by Legion)

Medusa

Powerbonded Pendragon

Quetzalcoatl

Raijin the Thunderbolt

Springer

Triton

Sophie's

Armorbrand

Augerfrost

Boltflare

Breakspell

Bubblelift

Chillskin

Cyphercall

Double Spell

Everfight

Featherdrop

Findshape

Flamebolt

Headcage

Honorguard

Hyperstride

Kindlestrike

Lightcoat

Newlife

Nimblefire

Powerscan

Raypulse

Revoke

Shieldbreaker

Soulburn

Stopglue

Touchram

Albion (Borrowed from LeBlanche, given back)

Enfluxion

Feyone

Grand Dragon Leviathan

Hoplite

Icarus

Kelpie

Mythras - Legendary Titan of Valor

(Given to Viviane Casterwill)

Peque(TCG)

Phoenix - Legendary Titan of Rebirth

(Current status unknown)

Powerbonded Sabriel

Powerbonded Sorcerell

The Riderless Chariot

Triton

Couples

LokXSophie

ZhaliaXDante

SandraXCathy

Chapter 1 :The peace that ended quickly

After the defeat of the betrayer everyone returned to their normal besides Lok and Sophie they finally accepted their feelings property and they started to go out every day nonstop but Lucas doesn't like it but the council of casterwill trained lok most of the time that lok has spent his traning he hardy spent time with sophie.

The next day lok and sophie were going out then the organisation came with 5 suits the summoned their all their titans. Lok said 'awaken legardary titan of summons Quetzalcoatl and legendary titan of champions pendragon" then the suits were taken out sophie toke lok over her house then she can have quality time with him they first did homework then they started (what else do they do) then they started to kiss then passionate kiss and lastly full make out.

Mature content skip it if u want

Sophie pushed him down on her own bed and started to unbutton her shirt.

"W..wait, what are you doing?" Lok asked while covering his eyes. Sophie grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his eyes before pulling her shirt off, exposing her bare breasts to his eyes. She grabbed his hands and forced them to touch her tits. "Do you want these?" Sophie asked.

"Uh.. uh., we can't do this, what if.."

"Shhh…" Sophie shushed as she put a finger on his lips. "Don't worry, I just, I just really need this, will you do this, for me?" Lok didn't know what to say, but at the end of the day, when the sexiest girl at school wants you, you give it to her.

"Okay" Lok said before kissing her on the lips. Sophie was a bit surprised, but she quickly returned the kiss with passion. They moaned into each other's lips as Lok wrapped his arms around the small of her back, caressing her lovingly. Sophie opened her lips just a bit to allow her lover to slip his tongue into her eager mouth.

Sophie felt like she was on Cloud nine as she and Lok made out on her own bed, until she felt something rubbing against her leg. "Okay, time for some fun" she thought. She got off of him and pulled him up off the bed. "Hey, what are you…" He couldn't finish his sentence as Sophie quickly undid his belt, and pulled his pants and underwear down in one swoop.

She grasped his semi-erect cock and started to stroke it, feeling him. "Oh, yeah, that feels nice" he moaned out loud. "Yeah, you like that?" she asked. "Uh huh" he said nodding. "Then you'll love this" she said before putting the tip of his dick in her mouth, licking it with her tongue. Lok smiled and put his hands on her head, stroking her hair to show his appreciation for her actions.

She started to take him deeper into her mouth, working his thick shaft with her tongue, feeling the veins of his cock, her lips creating a tight and pleasurable seal as she attempted to deepthroat his dick. Pulling back, she tongued the tip, eliciting a moan from Lok, before engorging on him again. Every few minutes, she would pull back up and pump him slowly, increasing her speed whenever he asked her to, or turning her head so the head would press up against the side of her mouth, stretching her cheeks out while letting him face fuck her.

Despite all her amazing actions, she had not been able to stuff all of him in her mouth. Letting impatience and lust get the better of him, he got a good grip on her head and forced the rest down her incredibly tight gullet. "What the fuck!" she thought but she quickly took this as a challenge and slapped his hands off her head before bobbing up and down on his dick as fast as she could. "OH MY GOD!" Lok exclaimed, the pleasure overwhelming him as Sophie took the entirety of him down her throat again. Sophie enjoyed the wet slopping sounds of oral sex, and Lok's moaning that filled the room.

Soon, Lok's attention turned to Sophie's massive tits as they bounced in rhythm with her bobbing. He grabbed her head and pulled her off him.

"Huh, was that not good enough?" Sophie asked, worriedly.

"No, that was excellent but how bout you put these to good use?" Lok said, reaching down and grabbing her tits. She got the point and laid down on the floor. Lok kneeled on top of her, placing his erect dick between her DD tits. She pushed them together as tight as she could before he started thrusting into her cleavage.

"Ah shit, they feel as good as they look" Lok remarked as he thrusted into the sleeve her tits provided for him. He was long enough that the tip of his dick reached Sophie's mouth so she stuck her tongue out to lick the tip of him, each time bringing him that much closer to his climax.

"Oh god, gonna cum" Lok warned her. "That's okay, cum on me" Sophie said.

"Fuck, this feels so fucking good, so soft, shit…here it comes, open up Sophie" Lok grunted.

He shot his cum all over her beautiful face, and into her hungry mouth before getting off of her and helping her up. "Mmm… your cum tastes pretty good." Sophie remarked, swiping whatever cum was on her face and licking it off her fingers. Lok blushed at her actions, making Sophie giggle. "So, you want to finish this in my room?" Sophie asked. "Yeah sure." Lok said. "Great."

The pair quickly got dressed before sneaking their way back into the Blue dorm to continue their actions. Once there, they tossed their clothes wherever before making out on Sophie's bed. Parting lips, Lok looked down, ogling Sophie's breasts. "What's wrong?" Sophie asked. "It's just, well, I didn't get a chance to admire these yet." Lok responded as he buried his face into her magnificent chest. "Oohh, you naughty boy, you like those don't you?" Sophie teased. "Not like, I love em." Lok said.

He put a perk nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, earning a soft groan from his lover. He grabbed the other breast and fondled it gently, switching between breasts. "Yes, just like that, rougher." He squeezed them together and licked both nipples at once. Sophie felt amazing, noticing that Lok was at full mast again, she trapped his dick between her creamy thighs and laughed a bit when he started to thrust slowly.

Lok left her breasts, leaving little kisses up Sophie's neck before spreading her legs, placing his head near her womanhood. He licked her slowly, drawing a long groan of approval from Sophie. He licked her more quickly while rubbing her clit, sending sensation of pleasure up her spine. He soon replaced his tongue with a finger, slowly putting it in and pulling out, a tad faster each time. One soon became two and two became three until. "Ahh, ahh, I... I'm cumming Lok.. uh.. uh.. ah, yes just like that, here it comes, ahhhh!"

She squirted his face with her cum, drenching him with fluid. "Oh, that was really good Lok" Sophie remarked. Lok tasted her cum, just as she did, liking the taste. He lined up the tip of his dick with her soaking pussy. Looking up, he saw a nod and started to insert it in slowly, trying to not hurt her too bad. Sophie cringed at the pain, her eyes watering, her body shaking, but she told him to continue. Soon, all seven inches were in and pain gave away to pleasure.

"You can start moving now." "Okay" Lok slowly pulled out before slamming back in, causing a loud moan from the two. He rocked his hips back and forth, increasing his pace each time until he was a good pace for Sophie. "Yes, yes, just like that, oh fuck, you're so big, stretching out my little virgin pussy, you like that, tell me how I feel."

"Ah, you feel so tight, so hot, and wet, you pussy is squeezing me so hard, ah shit, fucking gripping my dick." "Oh yeah, that feels so good baby,harder, faster" Sophie moaned sexily. Lok easily complied, fucking her as fast as he could, his eyes glued to her tits which bounced back and forth with the rhythm of his thrusts. He grabbed a tit and licked the nipple before swirling his tongue around the areola and latching on.

The luxury room filled with sounds of moaning, and the slapping of skin on skin, the occasional plea of "harder" and "faster" and praise of Lok's actions. Sophie was breathing a sigh of relief that these rooms were for the most part, sound proof, and it's not like other girls haven't snuck boys in before so whoever could hear them wouldn't think much of it.

Soon, he hit her g-spot, which was about to make her scream. Lok quickly stuck a few fingers in her mouth to quiet her. He repeatedly hit that bundle of nerves, over and over again, pushing Sophie over the edge. She took his hand and pulled his fingers out of her mouth, pulling Lok by the hair."Oh my god, I'm gonna cum, make me cum Lok!" Sophie whispered into his ear. Lok nodded, kissing her on the lips, and proceeded to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. He threw head back, curled his toes in pleasure, closed his eyes and focused on making the girl under him cum for him. "Yes yes just like that, ….oh fuck me, ah shit I'm cumming!"

Lok opened his eyes as Sophie's pussy clamped down on him like nothing he could imagine as she came, convulsing and shuddering at her orgasm. The sight of her spread eagle underneath him, her face in a silent "o", her hair sprawled out on the pillow, pushed him over the edge.

He quickly pulled out before pulling Sophie's head up to his dick. Sophie opened her mouth and he shoved himself in. She bobbed back and forth while working him with her tongue. "Ah, ah, can't hold back anymore, cumming!" He came inside her inviting mouth, Sophie swallowing a steady stream of cum. She released his dick and stroked him, coaxing a few spurts on to her breasts.

"Oh my god, wow, you're good" Lok said. "What are you talking about, you did all the work." Sophie replied. "Well maybe you can return the favor." Sophie looked down to see, to her shock, that he was still as hard as rock. She looked up questioningly. "Hey, I'm with the hottest girl in school, how can I not be hard?" She giggled and pushed him back down.

She turned around so her ass was in her face. Lok got the cue and started to lick at her. She leaned down and stuck his dick in between her tits and pumped him quickly. Lok stopped momentarily, the pressure on his dick making him moan in pleasure. He went back to work with renewed vigor, sticking his tongue as far as it would while grabbing her round bubble butt, digging his fingers into her ass cheeks.

After of few minutes of licking, and tit fucking, Sophie got off before turning around and placing his erect dick at her pussy. She lowered herself on him in one quick motion, getting a groan of approval from Lok.

She started to bounce on his cock, gathering speed, her breasts bouncing in rhythm. Lok propped himself up and Sophie leaned down, her breasts hitting his face every time she came down on him. Sophie was loving the feeling of her pussy being stretched out from his girth, and how much attention her tits were getting from Lok. She gasped when he thrusted up when she went down, the impact driving him that much deeper each time.

"Oh fuck, you're so fucking big, filling me up so good." "Ah, Sophie turn around would you?" Not wanting to question him, she turned around. She was on her knees, her back to him, dick still up her pussy. "Shake that ass" Lok commanded. Sophie nodded and rocked her bubble butt, his dick entering her at a new angle, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body.

The guys at the academy only noticed her amazing rack, but never her long sexy legs or her plump, heart shaped ass. "Idiots" he thought. He went back to focusing on his lover, silently groaning at the feeling of her amazingly tight pussy massaging his dick. "Hope he likes the show" she thought. The position was wearing her out quickly so she got off and got on her hands and knees. Lok looked at her and she gave him a "come here boy" look.

He grabbed her waist, positioned himself, and plunged back in to her awaiting pussy. Not wasting time, he hammered into as fast as he could, the previous positions bringing him close to climax. "Oh yes yes… just like that, fuck me, fuck meee" Lok continued to piston in to her, reaching forward and grabbing her arms, pulling back, wanting to dominate her. Sophie was surprised that he pulled her arms back but her breasts were bouncing wildly which turned her on.

Lok let go a few minutes later, her head falling on the mattress. He stood up and started to thrust downward into her pussy which was still hanging in the air. This new feeling brought Sophie back into focus as wave after wave of pleasure racked her mind. "Fuck, he is a machine" she thought.

"Ah, god, so tight, have to cum again." He pulled out and turned her over placing his dick near her breasts. Sophie grabbed her tits and squeezed them around him and moved them up and down in different directions, one up, the other down until he shot another load all over her face, his cum dripping down onto her breasts. "Ah, shh, fuck, you are so good" Lok complimented.

"Yeah, but you're not tired are you?" Sophie asked. Lok nodded no. "Good, we are not done until you cum in me." Lok got off the bed and sat down on a nearby desk chair. "Well, hop on"

Sophie got up, walked over and sat down on his lap, his dick pushing right into her virgin asshole. "Fuck, ah shit that hurts." "Just relax, it'll pass" She sat there for several minutes before moving. "Aww… yes, yes, oh god, you're so big, stretching my ass so much" she whimpered. She jumped up and down on him, tits bouncing, tongue hanging out of her mouth. Lok did nothing. All he could do was stare at her bouncing tits, not that he could do anything else.

Her ass was tight. It was so incredibly tight, all thoughts were erased and the only things he could do as she rode him for all he was worth was stare at her heaving tits, and revel in the pleasure that being squeezed by her ass provided. "Oh my god, gonna cum, ah it feels so good, oh shit!" she exclaimed as quietly as she could. "Yea, me too, let's go together alright." "Okay" She reached down and rubbed her clit while he grabbed both her tits, fondling roughly, manhandling her breasts. "Ah shit, gonna cum, cum with me Lok" "Okay Sophie" They kissed passionately, as they came, moaning into each other mouths, riding out their climaxes.

Sophie leaned on Lok, a wave of euphoria coming over her. "You were amazing" she remarked. "So were you" he said, kissing her forehead. He got up and carried her to bed, his cock still in her. They laid down together and kissed each other on the lips before falling asleep

End of mature content

After their night they went to bed together.

Sophie: Good the first chapter of this story and right of the batt me and Lok had sex incredibly

Lok: But Sophie that was good next chapter may have more friends and Cathy and maybe Sophie's jerk big brother Lucas

Me: That is about all no frames or bad reports and review or I will get killer bee do his raps


End file.
